User blog:Zathronas/Speculative Author - What's next? part 1
Welcome to the 34th speculative author – What’s next? Part 1 Here we are, after 3 volumes. We have now officially finished the first act of RWBY. We are truly at the end of the beginning and it was time to shake things up. Boy did they ever! So what’s next? As usual, I will take my experience in science fiction/fantasy writing and try to predict volume 4. This time, I believe my predictions might be less accurate than the previous volume. My predictions were surprisingly accurate (I got about 40% which is way more than expected.) And that was because they had a pretty linear story at that point. Not so with volume 4, we are entering the 2nd act or the true conflict phase. This is when you amp up the threat and the tension. They have a number of different paths they can take to achieve this. So let's have fun and see how much I can get right this time. Overall Expect thing to get even worse before it gets better. That being said, we did receive a nice clue in the final afterbuzz show of volume 3. Miles and Kerry confirmed that some unspecified time will have passed before volume 4 starts. I don’t expect too much, maybe a year at most since they said later on that they had enough planned for several years of RWBY. So don’t be surprised to find everyone a bit more mature than before. One last thing, This is a general view into what I expect from Volume 4, you'll get more details once I start analysing the characters. So let’s check my crystal ball and see what comes next on RWBY. RWBY I expect the first few episodes to see RWBY getting back together but not without conflict. Yang and Blake have issues to resolve. We’ll see what all of them have been doing in the past year. Blake will have been trying to find a way to stop the white fang and Adam. Yang will have a new arm and new perspective on herself. Weiss will have been indoctrinated a bit more into Atlas ways of doing things and getting out of her father's shadow will be troublesome. And finally Ruby will have been following Cinder trying to stop her unsuccessfully. You will see a very different team at first, each having gone through their own personal hell while apart. How do I expect them to be reunited? This can go one of two ways. Yang is trying to get the team back together and search for Ruby or Ruby herself is getting her friends back because she knows where Ozpin is being held and needs their help. JN R Jaune will have grown a lot between volumes, the death of a close 'friend' tends to do that to you. No longer the bumbling fool, he will have a quiet confidence that was lacking before, also expect a surprise with his semblance. Nora and Ren will not have changed as much but all three together will make a formidable force now. What about Ruby you say? She won’t be with them, having separated some time before to go on a little errand... Remnant The Vale huntsmen will have been blamed for the tournament fiasco, especially Ozpin who disappeared during the attack. Beacon will be under new supervision; the council is now in charge. With the CCT down, tension between kingdoms will have risen. Atlas has a new General, Ironwood being demoted after the virus took control of his forces in Vale and the kingdom will have entered an isolationistic period, its army will have retreated inside their borders, leaving the other kingdoms to fend for themselves. All four kingdoms have seen a resurgence of Grimm in their territories, not only is there more Grimms but they seem more powerful than ever. More huntsmen have died in the past year than the past 10. This will be the tone at the start of the volume. Things have gone from bad to worse and the outlook is grimm (pun intended). Next on part 2, What has the bad guys been up to? Category:Blog posts